Let it Rain
by Redthistle
Summary: A darkness hangs over young Hermione, while the shadow over Draco is being lifted. Will they ever manage to even the boundaries?
1. The Beginning

**A/N-** This is strange story and there are certain points where there is some humor but not much. Most of my stories end up very lame so if this is like that, feel free to say so. But please don't say so rudely.

In this story, Voldemort is back but Sirius is still alive. The fight at the ministry never happened and neither did the fight in the graveyard. He came back without Harry's blood so he still can't touch him.

I know the story is hard to follow but bear with me.

--------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Her chestnut curls dangled loosely down her back. Her dark honey coloured eyes gleamed with happiness. It was only a week left until she returned to Hogwarts and got to see Harry and Ron again. She looked at herself in the full mirror. She wasn't the gawky little fifth-year that had left school the year previously. She certainly hoped Ron noticed. She loved the way her long black dress hugged her body before swishing out after her knees.

She quickly pulled her hair up into a loose bun and applied plum eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She finished it off with a quick brush of deep blue mascara.

Most people would find her low-cut v-neck halter dress with her makeup and hair a rather odd thing. To the people she hung out with it was perfectly normal. She was expected to dress like this. She was pretty much their queen.

She curled her lips into a mean, knowing smirk before turning around quickly and stalking out of her room, grabbing her black overcoat off the back of her chair as she went.

-

His parents looked up as he entered the kitchen but did not acknowledge him. His platinum blonde hair was swept back out of his face and held in a loose ponytail. His blue-grey eyes glimmered with a ferocity it was rare to see in him. It was a look that clearly showed that he knew what he was doing and what was right.

He snatched an apple from the bowl on the table before he grabbed his cloak and strode out of the house. His pale skin seemed to glow as he walked out into the moonlight.

His eyes darted around sharply before he trotted sauntered down the hill towards the small town.

The town was purely muggles, yet it wasn't unusual for people to walk about in cloaks and capes. They had been shaped by "that rich family on the hill". Therefore, it was expected that they try to dress similar.

The pale boy saw several faces poking out of windows as he walked through the dusty streets. He knew his family was only respected because they were feared. You didn't get in their way. Especially not the young teen that was often kept barred in his room. Children had grown up learning that this was not a boy to be trifled with.

For most of the year he was boarding 'God knows where', because he was a 'nuisance to society'.

He saw a small girl sitting on the doorstep of the house he was going to. She looked up at him, frightened, before leaping up and rushing into the house. He heard the key turn.

He rapped lightly on the door. A few moments later the door was opened by a middle-aged, balding man.

**"Master Malfoy!"** He gasped, throwing the door wide for the boy to enter. **"To what do I owe this pleasure, sir?"** Draco sighed. He hated it when he was called 'sir'.

**"My father has been wondering why he did not see you at the party last night, Mr. Ketleburn."** He spoke with a cold and harsh attitude. he knew the man didn't deserve it but who else would he take his anger out on. He saw Mrs. Ketleburn and their two little girls huddled in a corner of the small sittingroom.

**"Please, Master Malfoy. Can we speak of this at some other time? It's little Tina's 6th birthday."** The man begged. Draco looked at his and scowled.

**"Father is very displeased. I'm afraid I shall have to mention this to him. Not even telling him it's your youngest child's birthday. I'm sure he would have come to wish a bonne fête."** His voice was icy cold. He looked down at the man quivering before him. **"As it is... Father knew it was her birthday and asked me to bring this to her. He doesn't think he could have come and spoken to you in the state he is in."** he put his hand into one of the deep pockets in his robes and pulled out a small parcel. He stepped forwards to the little girl and knelt down to be the same height as her. He handed her the small package.

**"May I open it now, Master Malfoy?"** She asked, her small voice quavering with fear.

**"Yes. I hope you appreciate it, little Tina."** He told her standing back up and striding out of the door. He paused on the step and turned to Mr. Ketleburn.

**"I'll be back."** His voice was once again cold and harsh and the hard glint that had faded when he spoke to the little girl, was back. He walked away from the house and dissapeared into the night.

-

Tina slowly and carefully removed the wrapping paper to reveal a small ornate pair of unicorns. The first was made of diamond. The second was a small foal. It was of ebony wood. The features of the two were so realistic and the details so perfect it was as if they had been real and just shrunk and turned to stone and wood. The little girl gasped as their eyes flashed red for a moment.

-----------------------

--------------

A/N- So I know that didn't make much sense but what did you think? R&R if you want.


	2. Just like Harry

**A/N-** Wow.. Second chapter finally done.. Hope you all like it.

-----------------------

------------------------------------------------

His platinum blonde hair was swept back in the wind. The air rushed around him wildly as they drove through the many streets of London. His dark haired friend drove the black Mustang GT very quickly and took many sharp turns. Just as Draco was beginning to relax again, he heard some loud bangs. He told Blaise to pull over. They were just across the street from the dorm building of an old highschool. He saw the door slowly open and 7 people exited. From first glances, he could see that only one was a girl. She was wearing a black fedora and a very familiar mask.

_'The girl slowly unwrapped the black box. He heard her gasp as she pulled out a decorative leather mask. He glared with a hint of jealousy as Potter tied it gently around her face.'_

He could still hear her happy giggles. It was Granger.

-

The dark haired damsel walked ahead of 6 other teens. They all wore black bowler hats and there were 'Scream' masks carefully strapped to each of their faces. Hermione's face was only half covered. The top half of her face wore a decorative leather mask. Her hair was loose and dangling down her back. She wore a black fedora with 2 feathers tucked into the silk hatband.

Hermone liked it best this way. All of her people looked almost like gentlemen.

Had one of them opened their coats, any viewers would have imedietly seen the 4 guns strapped inside. They each had 2 revolvers, all .22 caliber. They each also had 2 machine guns, all .45 ACP.

They walked in silence for a long time, through dusty roads and narrow alleys. When they finally reached the building, Hermione pulled out the key. She inserted it into the lock and slowly turned it. It swung open soundlessy.

They were in a dark hallway with doors leading all the way down on both sides and a staircase at the end that led to more dorms.

They each seperated and walked down the hallways to different doors. Hermione raised her right hand (for she was closest to the stairs and her right hand was the only one visible). She lowered a finger.4. She lowered one more. 3. Again she lowered a finger. 2. Her breath caught in her throat as she prepared to lower the second last finger. Down it went. The moment she broguth down the finger there was no going back. She took a deep breath and pulled down her hand to rest on the revolvers.

With steel-toed boots, she slammed the door open, shots being fired into the darkness at the beds. She heard a single cry before all was silent. She did not turn on the light. She closed the door, her heart pumping. They moved down the doors, killing everyone in each room as they went. As they raced up the stairs, they refilled their guns and prepared for the next hallway.

Hermione had already planned it out. She knew the layout of each room and knew where to aim. They approached the last room. This was where the doom advisor slept. It was the only room with a phone. She kicked the door open and flicked on the light. The young man was just starting to rise from his slumbers. She saw the fear in his eyes as they all filed in.

There she was, clad in black, with her faithful subjects standing proudly behind her. She raised her revolver and heard him begging for mercy. A moment of indecision passed through her eyes and she thought about lowering the gun. Then she fired. She sent all 8 rounds into him. She watched his body jerk and flail at the force of each bullet. She bit her tongue to stop herself crying out and turning away from the massacre she had created.

Finally she stopped firing. Blood spattered the walls. He had tried to get across the room to the phone. She looked at the shot right between his eyes. The others hadn't been what killed him. They had punctured lungs and his stomach, but she was careful to miss his heart.

She turned and looked at the hard faces of her companions. Hers was as blank and emotionless as theirs. She finally understood the skill it took Malfoy to be like that. She tucked the gun back into her coat and started to walk away. She glanced over her shoulder once at the boy with blood dripping from many wounds, and for a moment -just a single moment- he looked just like Harry.

---------------------------------

-------------------

**A/N-** WOOTYWOOT! Finally got the second chapter done.. Hope you guys like it..

Also, if any of you will remember the bit that I said would be from this chapter? Well I decided it would be next chapter instead. I just couldn't slide it in at the end because that would ruin the whole point of adding that he looked just like Harry.


End file.
